Love and Friendship
by kellyQ
Summary: Updated with two chapters! My old Digimon Tamers story is being revised and rewritten! Lee buys two slaves, Takato and Kenta ...
1. Chapter 1

Love and Friendship

Chapter One: A New Life

By KellyQ

The sun beat down on the small kingdom as people walked through the crowded streets. The kingdom was wealthy and prosperous–ruled by King and queen Jenrya. Outside the kingdom–three miles away was a slave market. People would go in and out of the market.

Every now and then, but not too often, Prince Lee would come and buy a slave. The Prince was a handsome young boy about 12 years of age. He had dark black hair, hazel green eyes and fair tan skin.

Right now was one of those times that he came. He looked around and found two that would work. The first one was a scrawny boy about his age. He short straight black hair, black eyes and peach colored skin. He wore an orange dirty shirt and gray pants.

The boy that was sitting next to him appeared to be at the same age. He had rich brown frizzy hair, tanned skin, and cherry red eyes. The Prince watched them closely. _I could buy them and hand that one over to Hirokazu, and I'll keep that one so they could be togethe_r. With that in mind, the Prince found the slave clerk and asked him how much the two slaves were that he was interested in having.

"Ah, you decided already?" The clerk asked. The Prince nodded his head and pointed to the slaves. "Oh, perfect choice, but are you sure you want Takato? I hear nothing but complaints about that particular slave."

"Which one is Takato?" The Prince asked narrowing his eyes, not liking the tone that the clerk was using.

"He is the one with brown hair, and the one with darker hair is Kenta," the clerk answered, not paying attention that the Prince did not like the hospitality he was providing.

Both Takato and Kenta looked up when they saw the slave clerk and the Prince making their way over with a couple of guards.

"On your feet you two!" The slave Clark ordered, cracking his whip at their feet. Both slaves jumped to their feet. "The Prince has decided to buy you!"

Takato was the first to glance at the Prince. He was shocked that someone his age was even doing something like this, let alone having thoughts of owning a person.

"Have Kenta sent to Hirokazu's house," Lee spoke up, snapping Takato out of his thoughts.

Takato flinched with shock and before he knew it, the guards were taking his friend away. "Wait! Where is my friend going?" Takato asked in a rush.

"Don't worry about me, Takato-kun!" Kenta interrupted. He didn't want his friend to worry about what was going to happen. The two guards had stopped and allowed Kenta to look over his shoulder to see that his friend was in a state of panic. "Try and be brave! I'm sure will see each other again!"

"Kenta …" Takato whispered tears sliding down his cheeks, watching the guards drag his friend away. He stood there for a moment before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back in Lee's arms.

The slave clerk let out a grunt of disapproval and anger. He took his whip and brought the tip of it to Takato's head only to have it blocked by Lee's arm.

"You touch him with that thing again–" the Prince warned, yanking the whip out of the clerks hand," I won't hesitate to have you whipped to death. Do I make myself clear?"

The slave clerk sighed and nodded his head. "You can have them for free," he grumbled, not wanting to deal with a meaningless threat.

* * *

Kenta followed the guards all the way to the castle without saying a word. By the time he was inside, he decided to take the opportunity to distract himself by looking at the wide narrow hallways of the castle. He noted that the royal family had a taste in dark lavender. The paint on the walls proves that. The chandeliers that hung on the ceiling gave off a warm glow.

After what seemed like hours, they came to a They stopped right in front of a door at the end of the hallway. The guard knocked on the door and waited for a moment.

_**"Come in."**_

The guards opened the door leading the boy in a big white room with a double bed, a marble desk and a shelf containing books, stuffed toys and various items. Standing in the middle was Kenta's new master. He was Kenta's age, but taller with brown spiky hair. He wore a black shirt and gray pants.

"Master Hirokazu, Prince Lee brought you a slave."

"That is all. You may leave."

The guards turned and walked out leaving the two boys alone. Hirokazu slowly walked up so not to scare his new slave. Once he got closer, his eyes grew wide; Kenta watched nervously as his master froze.

"Oh my god, it is you?" Hirokazu breathed. He then ran up and hugged his old friend. Kenta stiffened, feeling uncomfortable. He did not know how to react to his new master's outburst. "... I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I beg your pardon master for speaking out, but I don't think we met." Kenta had not moved yet. He was still in a state of confusion.

Hirokazu flinched and stepped back so that they were staring at each other in the eyes. "You got to, Kenta ... we were both slaves at Master Kevin's."

Kenta blinked for one moment, trying to remember. Then his eyes grew big, and he turned white as a sheet staring back at his long lost friend before he fainted.

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Friendship

Chapter Two: New Thoughts

By KellyQ

Kenta slowly came to and realized that he was lying on Hirokazu's bed. He steadily turned his head to see his close friend sitting across from him.

"Are you alright?" Hirokazu asked, watching his friend shift around in bed and sat up.

"Is that really you?"

Hirokazu beamed and jabbed his thumb to his chest and stuck it out with pride. "In the flesh!" He waited to see if his old friend would smile back but Kenta sat there with tears of joy sliding down his cheeks. He could not believe that he was staring at his old friend. "Uh … Kenta … Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah ... I'm just happy to see you again," Kenta answered, wiping the tears from the back of his hand. "I thought that when the Prince bought me and Takato–my life was going to get worse."

Hirokazu's widened with shock than his expression changed to joy. "This is great! We'll be together again!"

Kenta frowned with confusion. "What are you talking about? I said that the Prince took Takato away!"

Hirokazu grinded, "no problem, I know the Prince personally. I am his personal bodyguard–some do speak. Well, I am a bodyguard and training for the Prince."

It took a moment for Kenta to process what he just heard. Hirokazu waited patiently for his friend to digest what he just heard. He understood that his friend was still in the state of shock. The more that Kenta thought about being with his two friends made him feel happy. His face started to change from shock to joy.

* * *

Takato also woke up with a start, thinking that he had lost the track of time. He sat up, feeling something smooth rub against his back. He looked down to see that he was wearing a silky short sleeve shirt. Takato looked up when he heard the door open, and a young girl about his age walked in. She had on a plane white dress (no holes), a side ponytail, and white slippers. Her face was careworn and clean. She also had a tray of food in her hand.

"Good afternoon, Takato," she greeted him with a slight bow, "Prince Lee thought you might be hungry."

"Uh ... Thanks," He stuttered watching her put the tray of food in front of him.

"Any time," she said cheerfully, watching him for a moment, "Oh will you look at the time ... gotta run ...!"

She turned and headed out the door before Takato could even ask her what her name was. _No she couldn't_—_she just couldn't be a slave_..._slaves are not suppose to wear nice things...unless..._Takato paused for one moment on a wishful dream of having a nice kind master as he looked at his bowl of soup, crackers, water, and bread.

Takato glanced around the room. The walls were painted white and one portrait of someone that Takato suspected to be the prince hung over the mantelpiece. He had dark skin, black hair and silverish-green eyes. Sitting next to him was a little girl that he suspected to be around five-years-old. She had dark violet hair, and a red and white shirt. A light blush made its way to Takato's cheeks. He had to admit that the portrait was nice. The room also had a walk-in closet, and a bathroom.

* * *

The girl walked down the hallway into her master's room where she flopped on the bed with a sigh. The room was all white and several portraits hung on the wall. A sound of rustling came from the walk-in closet. Her master_, _Lady Ruki emerged from the closet. Ruki was dark orange hair with highlights, light violet eyes and fair skin. She was half dressed.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Did you get to meet my cousin's new slave?" Ruki asked. She walked over to her desk and started to brush her hair. The desk was made out of marble with a mirror that stood behind it.

Her slave shifted a little, so that they were making eye contact through the reflection of the mirror. "Yea, but he seems unsure about everything."

Lady Ruki smiled walked up to her slave sat next to her saying that she should not worry about it and that everything will be just fine.

"You're right, Ruki-chan ... I remember when you bought me out of the darkness into the light ... that's the reason why I love you." Her slave leaned in to kiss her.

Ruki straightened her slave so that were arms-length. "Juri-chan, I have to get ready for the banquette."

"Oh, you're no fun," Juri pouted.

"Don't worry ... when I get back ... we'll have some time alone."

"Promise?"

"I Promise. Now help me get ready."

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Friendship

Chapter Three: This has to be a Dream

By KellyQ

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find him!" Kenta said, shifting to the right side of the bed. "I have to find him and reassure him that everything is going to be okay."

"We can do that after the banquet. The Prince is meeting with the Princess from the other kingdom called: The _West Norke Kingdom—_or something like tha_t_. I think it's about some sort of marriage…but I'm not too sure," Hirokazu informed. All Kenta did was nod his head. "Can you help me get ready?"

"Fine! Leave me!" Kenta whined sarcastically, shifting so that he was gazing at nothing in particular.

Hirokazu rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Kenta. "I have to ... but when I get back from the banquette we can have some fun ..."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Hirokazu murmured, hugging his crush. "Now help me get ready—_slave_."

Kenta scoffed playfully, "yes—_master_."

* * *

The prince walked down the hallway with thoughts of the banquet that he only had ten minutes to get ready for; the arrangement was for Lee to know the Princess from the other Kingdom. This girl was pretty, but he didn't know her that well, and being forced to marry was not his idea of a healthy marriage. If anything, he was going to marry someone who he felt he could trust and love.

Then his mind went to the new slave he just bought from the slave market. He couldn't describe the feeling he got when held the new slave in his arms at the market place. He shook his head violently trying to get that feeling out of his body, but it felt good to feel that fuzzy sensation that he never got when he met the Princess or any other his age.

He slowly opened the door suspecting that his new slave was sleeping, but he was awake and taking the last bite of bread. Takato looked up wide-eyed and he gulped his piece of bread as they stared at each other. Now Lee wished he didn't have the banquet, and spend time with his new slave he was growing attractive to.

Lee cautiously walked up and stretched out his hand to caress Takato's face gently. "Listen, I have a banquet to attend to but don't hesitate to look around, just remember that my room is the one with the knob's that are shaped like a rabbit."

They both stared at one another until the sound of trumps was heard. Lee's eyes widened before he turned and like lighting, the prince ran into his walk-in closet, leaving Takato sitting still with wide-eyes. On each side of the walls were shelves containing books, shoes, and wooden figures. Lee started to pick some clothes out and look for his exchange present. He moved some things around, but he still couldn't find the glass box that had a pair of goggles that had yellow straps.

Takato sat there until he heard random things and a yelp from the closet come down with a thump. Takato's eyes widened when he saw a book tumble, a ball roll out and a few toys. Takato immediately got out of bed ran into the closet to see that various books, toys, and clothes had fallen on Lee. Takato started to move some of the stuff off and helped his master in the up-right position.

"You should be more careful, master."

"Don't worry," Lee advised, warily getting up, "It'll take more than that to keep me down. Now, can you help me find a glass box?"

"Uh ... sure ..."

They both started to move stuff back on the shelf and organize until Takato found a half shattered box and inside was a pair of goggles. The straps where bright yellow and the lenses where cracked.

"Is this it, master?" Takato asked, holding out the box for Lee.

"Yes." The prince turned around from organizing one of the shelves to see the broken box. "Oh …" he whimpered taking the glass box with shaky hands, "they're broken," he realized.

"Master?"

"I was supposed to have a gift for the princess ... now I have nothing and my parents are not going to be happy that I didn't think of her ..."

"Beg your pardon for speaking out, Master. If you can't give her this item is there something else that she'll like?"

Lee wrinkled his lips to the right side of his face and 'hmm'ed, "Well, I could give her this ring." Lee turned again and plucked another box that hadn't fallen off the shelf. Inside was a ring with a golden chain. "But what am I going to do with those?"

Lee turned to see Takato staring longingly at the goggles; he always wanted a pair but he knew better than to ask. Takato learned that the hard way with his previous masters.

"Come with me," Lee said, motioning for Takato to follow him back to the bed, "and bring the box with you." The two made their way to the bed. Lee took the broken glass box to the trash and started to pluck the broken shards into the trash. Takato watched with hesitation, wondering why he wasn't ordered to clean up the mess. By this point, Lee had managed to get the goggles out without cutting himself, and the broken glass box was safely in the trash. "You can have these goggles once they're fixed."

"I … I can?" Takato uttered.

Lee nodded his head, walked over to the table and sat the goggles table. "Yes –" just right then the trumpets sounded reminded anyone that the banquet had started.

* * *

The two-hundred-and-fifty guests around the table looked up when the door opened and Lee walked in. The large dining-hall with its dark-lavender walls, light tan Linoleum Flooring and the chandelier that hung from the ceiling sparkled, and the aroma of food lingered in the air. Lee stood there catching his breath after hastily getting ready and being fifteen minutes late.

"I'm sorry for being late," Lee breathed, walking to the only empty seat left.

Princess Cathleen was sitting on his right and Lee's parents were sitting on his left. He looked around the room and everyone was wearing their finest dresses and tuxedos. Lee wore a red tux, Ruki wore a white sateen dress with gold trim, and Hirokazu wore a green tux.

The king rose to his feet gesturing to the crowd. "Good evening! I'm glad you all can make it to the banquette. We are here to acknowledge Lee and Cathleen's engagement."

The guests clapped as Lee and Cathleen rose to their feet and bowed. Cathleen glanced over from the corner of her eye to see that Lee to see that he looked a little uneasy about something.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Friendship

Chapter Four: Fragile

By Kelly

Juri watched her master with great pain in her heart, moments ago Lady Ruki had came back from the banquet announcing that she had to go accompany her cousin (Prince Lee) to the _West Norke Kingdom_ and spend one week with Princess Cathleen. Neither Lee nor Ruki wanted to go—Ruki especially. The thought of being far away from her girlfriend wasn't comforting.

When Ruki first brought Juri, she didn't know that she had a traumatized girl in her hands and it took a long time to snap her out of it and open Juri up to the outside world. Ruki did accomplish her task, but Juri is still a little jittery and Ruki don't want to lose her.

"Are you sure that there's nothing that will convince you to stay?" Juri asked as she watched her master put some clothes and shoes into a suitcase that was on the bed.

"I'm not doing this with you ..." Ruki muttered. She was trying to keep her own emotions from getting the best her.

"But Ruki-chan ..."

Before Ruki could control what she did, she turned and slapped Juri—hard! _Shit_! Ruki thought watching her slave lower her head saying that she needed to get things done in the kitchen. With no other words, Juri walked out closing the door behind her leaving her master standing there.

* * *

Takato stood there, blinking a few times, trying to process what Lee had told him that he was leaving.

When Lee came back, Takato had reorganized the closet and made the bed and was sitting on the bed when Lee entered the room. Takato was now watching his master select various clothes and shoes from the walk-in closet, and started to put them in his suitcase.

"I have to, Takato. Princess Cathleen wants me to come stay with her at her place. I almost said no but my parents were right there, I couldn't," Lee explained, organizing everything.

Takato looked down with disappointment. "Oh …"

"Hey, why are you so sad? I'm only going to be gone for a week."

"I better help you get ready," Takato said getting off the bed and taking a step toward the walk-in closet.

Lee pivoted and watched his slave for a moment, "Takato look at me!" Lee demanded making his slave cringe. "I'm sorry for raising my voice. I don't want to go either ... I'd rather stay here ..."

"I wish you could stay here too, Lee," Takato admitted still keeping his back turned to Lee.

Lee watched Takato for a moment, wondering how he was going cheer him up. "How about this ... We'll write to each other," Lee suggested, walking up and taking Takato's hand.

"I ... I would appreciate that," Takato said softly, finally giving Lee eye contact.

"Come on. I have to get ready," Lee finally said, letting go of Takato's hands and made his way to the walk-in closet. "Aren't you going to help me?"

Takato blinked a few times, followed Lee into the closet, and started to help grab some more clothes. The two walked back to the bed and neatly placed them in the suitcase. Lee went over to his desk, opened the topside drawer, and pulled a stack of papers out, he turned and made his over to the bed and divided the papers into sections, placing them carefully in the suitcase.

"That should do it," Lee said, closing the suitcase, a yawn escaping from the back of his throat. He took the handle, pulled the luggage off the bed, carried it to the door, and had it in the up-right position.

"Your bed is all set, m—Lee," Takato said, pulling the covers back patting the mattress.

The mere thought of crawling into bed was a fitting idea and with the simulation overload, it was going to help relax Lee's ongoing mind how he was going to going to salve his situation with the marriage.

* * *

Ruki laid awake waiting for Juri to back. _Fine_, she thought, _if she wants to ignore me_ ... _fine_! _Bitch_. Ruki sighed feeling guilty that she thought that. The door opened one moment later and pale light came streaming in. Juri's silhouette moved along the wall as she made her way to the bed. She took her shoes off, moved the covers back lay down. She sat up and pulled the covers to her waist.

"I'm sorry, Ruki-chan ... I shouldn't be so selfish." Juri apologized.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Ruki responded turning around, "that wasn't right for me to slap you like I did."

Ruki leaned closer kissing her cheek where she slapped her. Juri closed her eyes letting her lover gently touch her. Ruki smiled kissing her again, this time on the lips.

"We should get some sleep," Ruki murmured, pulling Juri close and falling asleep shortly after that.

TO BE CONTINUED ...


End file.
